Battle of Umbara
Prelude During the Battle of Umbara, the Republic was having difficulty cracking the Umbaran radio codes. Republic Intelligence had located several bunkers on Umbara. Hyena Brigade was tasked with the mission of taking Bunker Usk and securing an Umbaran code book from the bunker. Main Battle The Brigade took the bunker, but the umbarans tried to burn the code book. the Brigade was still able to get parts of the code book, and the field engineer, fireburst, was able to break the code. The codes revealed that the Umbarans were planning to build a plasma powered device that would act as an giant EMP and jam all republic transmissions in the area. But because the device was powered by plasma, the Umbarans would be left almost defenceless as they would not have much plasma to power their weapons when the device was complete. The Brigade's field engineer modified their radios to not be affected by the device, and an attack was planned for when construction of the device was finished. Clone Intelligence showed that the Umbarans had constructed several of the EMP devices and placed them on the airfield. Because there had not been time to modify the Republic Fleet's radios like the Brigade's had been, it was impossible to coordinate an airdrop of an ATTE. Because of this the Brigade had to comandeer Umbaran hover tanks to take out the devices. The mission went as planned, and the threat to Republic communications was stopped. The Brigade was sent to stop a smuggling operation on Umbara. Along the way there, they recieved replacements. One notable replacement was CC-3423 "Warrior", who was a transfer from the 91st Reconnaissance Corps. The Brigade was deployed out of the field base set up near the frontline and made there way through waves of droids and Umbarans until they reached the Trandoshan smugglers. Burner's strategy called for two teams: one inside the bunker to eliminate the weapon stockpiles, and one outside to keep the area secure and prevent any Trandoshans from escaping. Burner and Burst led a team inside while Warrior and the others were outside. Burner led the team through the bunker, and ordered for a flanking manoeuvre at the end to take out the Smuggler leader. The mission was a success as both teams did their job right, and soon the Brigade was off the planet and back at base. Investigation of the Sith Temple On a patrol on Umbara, Burner and Warrior came across sith. They also encountered Umbarans. The strange part was that the sith and umbarans didn't seem to mind each other. That could mean that the sith and Umbarans where in an alliance. The Burner called in the rest of the Brigade and a quick search of the area revealed a sith temple. The Brigade went in and startled to discover that the sith used magnaguards for practice fights. There was always the possibility that they were stolen, but there was also the possibility that the Umbarans were giving them to the sith, or the sith were allied with the Seperatists. Plans were made to investigate further. Aftermath The Brigade helped secure a Republic victory on Umbara. The Trandoshan camp and operation were shut down. Notes the Brigade got a new recruit named CC-3423 AKA Warrior halfway through the battle.